The present invention relates to a new and distinct Dendranthema plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum X morifolium, commercially grown as a perennial garden-type Dendranthema plant, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Ice Pink Igloo’.
The new Dendranthema is the product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Bogota, Colombia and Smoketown, Pa. The objective of the breeding program is to create new perennial garden-type Dendranthema plants having uniformly mounding plant habit, inflorescences with desirable inflorescence forms, attractive ray and disc floret shapes and colors, winter hardiness and good garden performance.
The new Dendranthema plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 2009 in Bogota, Colombia, of a proprietary seedling selection of Chrysanthemum X morifolium identified as code number H0695, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with Chrysanthemum X morifolium ‘Cool Yoigloo’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,225, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Dendranthema plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Smoketown, Pa. on Sep. 25, 2013.
Asexual reproduction of the new Dendranthema plant by terminal vegetative cuttings was first conducted in a controlled greenhouse environment in Smoketown, Pa. in February, 2014 and such asexual propagation has shown that the unique features of this new Dendranthema plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.